mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Elastico345/Mixels In MineCraft Form?
Well To Be Honest im creating all the Models Way Back Since October 2015 and it came out really Well So If you Guys Want to Give Me Any Request About Mixels. I wonna make that Next and Please be Reasonable And be sure to post any comment down below. i also accept questions as well :) Updated NOTES : We are now accepting every single Mixels, Background Mixels, Mixes, Murps And Your OC Mixes/Murps. From Series 1 To Series 9 Main Mixels we can now accept those request :) If you want to make your OC Mixels Then we are gladly to make those because were planning to make an addon for the MixelCraft mod. NOTE: i also only accept mixels having full body image. Meaning the main image about the mixels in this wiki should have full body image. if this wiki dosen't have full body shots on the desired mixels. then its a invalid request. even that mixel is apart from background mixels or from EKHID. FAQ: Q:How Long Did you make This Model??? A:It Took Like 45 Minutes on the Easy Ones And 3 Hours Longer on the Complex Ones. Q:Is This LDD??? A:No This is Techne. Techne is used to make Block Models And Mobs For Modded Minecraft. And this is Kinda Harder To Use Than LDD but i already get a hang of it. Techne : http://techne.zeux.me/ Download Here Note : Techne is very buggy and we are not responsible for breaking your work. Main Mixels Techne-Flain.jpg|Flain - Series 1 Infernite Mixel Techne-Vulk.jpg|Vulk - Series 1 Infernite Mixel Techne-Zorch.jpg|Zorch - Series 1 Infernite Mixel Techne-Teslo.jpg|Teslo - Series 1 Electroid Mixel Techne-Volectro.jpg|Volectro - Series 1 Electroid Mixel Techne-Zaptor.jpg|Zaptor - Series 1 Electroid Mixel Techne-Krader.jpg|Krader - Series 1 Cragster Mixel Techne_-_Seismo.jpg|Seismo - Series 1 Cragster Mixel Techne-Gobba.jpg|Gobba - Series 2 Fang Gang Mixel Techne-Balk.jpg|Balk - Series 2 Flexer Mixel Techne-Flurr.jpg|Flurr - Series 2 Frosticon Mixel Techne-Lunk.jpg|Lunk - Series 2 Frosticon Mixel Techne-Slumbo.jpg|Slumbo - Series 2 Frosticon Mixel Techne-Glomp.jpg|Glomp - Series 3 Glorp Corp Mixel Techne-Torts.jpg|Torts - Series 3 Glorp Corp Mixel Techne_-_Glurt.jpg|Glurt - Series 3 Glorp Corp Mixel Techne-Magnifo.jpg|Magnifo - Series 3 Wiztastic Mixel Techne-Wizwuz.jpg|Wizwuz - Series 3 Wiztastic Mixel Techne-Hoogi.jpg|Hoogi - Series 3 Spikel Mixel Techne-Nurp-Naut.jpg|Nurp-Naut (Nurp's Side) - Series 4 Orbiton Mixel Techne-Globert.jpg|Globert - Series 4 Glowkie Mixel Techne_-_Boogly.jpg|Boogly - Series 4 Glowkie Mixel Techne-Flamzer.jpg|Flamzer - Series 4 Infernite Mixel Techne-Burnard.jpg|Burnard - Series 4 Infernite Mixel Techne-Snoof.jpg|Snoof - Series 5 Frosticon Mixel Techne-Chilbo.jpg|Chilbo - Series 5 Frosticon Mixels Techne_-_Tungster.jpg|Tungster - Series 5 Lixer Mixels Techne-Turg.jpg|Turg - Series 5 Lixer Mixels Techne-Snax.jpg|Snax - Series 6 Muncho Mixel Techne-Berp.jpg|Berp - Series 6 Muncho Mixel Techne-Vaka-Waka.jpg|Vaka-Waka - Series 6 Muncho Mixel Techne-Kramm.jpg|Kramm - Series 6 Weldo Mixel Techne-Slusho.jpg|Slusho - Series 6 Glorp Corp Mixel Techne-Dribbal.jpg|Dribbal - Series 6 Glorp Corp Mixel Techne-Gurggle.jpg|Gurggle - Series 6 Glorp Corp Mixel Techne-Tiketz.jpg|Tiketz - Series 7 MCPD Mixel Techne-Kuffs.jpg|Kuffs - Series 7 MCPD Mixel Techne-Busto.jpg|Busto - Series 7 MCPD Mixel Techne-Trumpsy.jpg|Trumpsy - Series 7 Mixie Mixel Techne-Jamzy.jpg|Jamzy - Series 7 Mixie Mixel Techne_-_Tapsy.jpg|Tapsy - Series 7 Mixie Mixel Techne-Mixadel.jpg|Mixadel - Series 7 Medival Mixel BackGround And Student Mixels Techne-Booger.jpg|Booger - EKHID Techne-Nummie.jpg|Nummie - Quest of Mixamajig Techne-Cayno.jpg|Cayno - EKHID Techne-Ash.jpg|Ash - EKHID Techne-Astroy.jpg|Astroy - EKHID Next Mixel im going to Make : Hungurr (Requested by : Graham02) Mixes/Murps Mixes Official Mixes Not Yet Created... Fan's OC Mixes Techne_-_Busto_And_Dribbal_MIX.jpg|Busto And Dribbal MIX (LEGO Form created by Phantomcrusher)(not a member on this wiki) Techne_-_Chilbo_And_Tungster_MIX.jpg|Chilbo And Tungster MIX (LEGO Form created by Mester Feesh) Next Mix that i have to make : Jamzy And Snax MIX Murps Official Mixes Not Yet Created... Fan's OC Murps Not Yet Created... Maxes Techne-2014_Infernite_MAX.jpg|2014 Infernite MAX Techne-2015_Glorp_Corp_MAX.jpg|2015 Glorp Corp MAX Techne_-_MCPD_MAX.jpg|MCPD MAX Techne-2014_Glorp_Corp_MAX.jpg|2014 Glorp Corp MAX Structures SwampLand_Structure.jpg|Swampland Structure|Created by Elastico345 Structure-Spikel's_House.jpg|Spiky Desert Structure|Created by Elastico345 Time Lapse Videos that how i eventually made my models Note: Most of these models aren't being recorded but all of the background mixels will be recorded eventually What happened when the Mixels and Nixels get near to each other? (MixelCraft Mod Idea) The Mixels Chase the Nixels The Nixels Chase the Mixels They are Neutral to each other in the Mod '''Next Blog Sequel : Coming in September... '' ' Category:Blog posts